


The Sky Took a Walk

by Nixite117



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Loved ones dying, M/M, Poetry, Slight paradox poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixite117/pseuds/Nixite117
Summary: The sky took a walk and was greeted by the grass.They fell in love.They died.The stars watched.This is my first poem that I’m publishing on any website.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645015
Kudos: 2





	The Sky Took a Walk

The sky took a walk upon a sunlit path,  
Where every day it would face silent wrath.  
One dark day, on the sunny road,  
A voiced stopped it, and bright green it glowed.

The grass reached up to give him a smile,  
And the sky sat down to talk a while.  
Sapphire took jade in dark blue hands  
And green little blades smiled at the lands.

Sky touched earth, and trust ran deep  
Until the sky fell and gave a great weep  
The grass drowned and burned away  
As the sky could only watch his love decay  
But even as the fire had yet ceased  
For the sky, the grass still reached

They smiled and laughed, finally at ease  
But then the grass cried in droughted pleas  
And even as the grass grew dark grey  
The sky never missed a single day.

Minutes and hours and days and weeks  
Months and years and decades speaks.  
Not once did the sky skip his walk,  
So the grass and he could always talk.

Thousands of years of love and emotion   
Never chipped at their ceaseless devotion.

And when the sky turned dark,  
And the grass torn out by a lark  
His green and his blue,  
The love experienced by so very few  
Was taken away by a cloud so grey  
And a river that run only with mud.

The moon and sun and stars would talk,  
To the grass that so loved his sky’s walk  
“Oh little green” they’d kindly say  
“Can you see the sky today?”


End file.
